epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oswald the Lucky Rabbit/Gallery
The full image gallery for Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Mickey vs. oswald.jpg|Concept art of Mickey fighting Oswald Oswald Tales of Wasteland profile.jpg|Oswald's "Tales of Wasteland" profile epic-mickey01_oswald.jpg|Renders of Mickey and Oswald. Oswald and Doll.jpg|Oswald in a cutscene Oswald model.jpg|Oswald's model vlcsnap-6184476.png|Oswald looks like he is ready to fight in this photo as in the game when Mickey says he caused the thinner disaster. Oswald2.jpg|Oswald in a really good mood. Oswald_Happy.jpg|Oswald happy after doing the right thing (giving Mickey his heart back) and now about to launch the fireworks. Oswald and Ortensia on Mickeyjunk mountain chased by the blot in the graphic novel.JPG|Oswald and Ortensia on Mickeyjunk Mountain chased by the Blot in the graphic novel Ortensia sacrifices herself by pushing Oswald away from the Blot's attack and gets hit herself. Much to Oswald horror. Oswald's silent scream was heard from one end of Wasteland to the other. EM novel..jpg|Ortensia sacrifices herself to save Oswald by pushing Oswald away from the Blot's attack and gets hit herself. Oswald puffing out his chest by 2wiki.JPG|Oswald puffing out his chest and ready to fight. Compare (Left) From "Sky Scrappers" (Right) From "Epic Mickey" Oswald Ortensia Sadie kiss stretch neck by 2wiki.JPG|Oswald and Ortensia kissing while stretching their necks to crazy lengths. Sagebrush Sadie by 2wiki.JPG|A pencil sketch of Sagebrush Sadie. Oswald and Ortensia / Sadie on a stagecoach. Mickey and Oswald's 1st encounter.jpg|First ever drawing of Oswald and Mickey were shown together Oswald Steady Money.jpg|Oswald "Steady Money" promotion EpicMickey2 ears-thumb-250x139-21613.png|Could those be Oswald's ears on the back of Nintendo Power? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit The End.jpg|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit "The End" title card during the Disney/Iwerks era Oswald the Lucky Rabbit banner.jpg|An "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit" promotional banner Oswald flying.jpg oswald and toy by Oswaldiscool.png|A vintage Oswald toy (left) that looks identical to the toy in this picture (right) oswald.jpg|Oswald from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two oswald in em2.png|Oswald thinking about what the Mad Doctor is saying in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two oswald2.png Oswald em2.jpg oswald.png Oswald after saving a baby from a carraige.jpg|Oswald in the E3 Trailer Mickey and Oswald.gif|Mickey and Oswald in the trailer for Epic Mickey 2 Oswald means buissness.gif|Oswald on his chair Oswald attack.PNG|Attack Oswaldmickey--article image.jpg|Cutscene Epic mickey 2 oswald screenshot.PNG Epic mickey 2 screenshot.PNG Oswald attack.PNG|Oswald preparing to use some sort of attack Oswald idle.gif|Oswald's friendly idle animation Oswald whistle.gif|Oswald's whistling animation Oswald shocking a spatter.jpg|Oswald shocking a Spatter oswald in em2.jpg|Oswald in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Oswald making a face.png|Oswald's "taunting" expression when the player looks away. Yeah i am going in.jpg|Oswald ready to help the Mad Doctor Oswald explaining blotworx.jpg|Oswald and Ortensia. Oswald Taking off his boomerang leg to destroy a beetleworx.jpg|Oswald Taking off his leg. Oswald dizzy!.jpg|Oswald dizzy. Come on Mickey! MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!.jpg Oswald pulling himself out of the ground after being squashed by a blotworx.jpg Walking through The Float Yard!.jpg Ok lets get going machine.jpg Oswald running from a spinner.jpg Let's get going Mick!.jpg Lets do this thing Oz.jpg oswald-540x286.png|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Oswald Ortensia love artwork.jpg|Oswald carries his love Ortensia artwork Oswald Ortensia bench artwork.jpg|Oswald and Ortensia sitting together on their bench with some birds. Tronoswald.png|Oswald in his Tron outfit. Mickey and Oswald flying. Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Mickey and Oswald flying. Epic Mickey 2 art Oswald ortensia kissy kissy by drawingstar12-d34o9ku.jpg|Ortensia kissing Oswald Mickey and Oswald. Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Mickey and Oswald. Epic Mickey 2 art Oswald. Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Oswald . Epic Mickey 2 art Oswald kissing Ortensia . Epic Mickey 2 cutscene.png|Oswald kissing Ortensia . Epic Mickey 2 cutscene Angry Oswald . Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Angry Oswald, Epic Mickey 2 art Oswald Ortensia love 3d concept art.jpg|Oswald and Ortensia love render from Epic Mickey 2 Tron costume Oswald and Mickey.jpg|Concept render of Oswald and Mickey 's Tron costume Tron costume Oswald 2.jpg|Concept render of Oswald's Tron costume oswaldhand.gif|One of Oswald's idle animations. tumblr_mjt8f2ETc01s3jrlno1_1280.jpg|Concept art of Oswald and his remote. avatar_1409436225476.jpg|Oswald in a cutscene from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Epic oswald1.jpg|Promotional Image Oswald The Lucky Rabbit.jpg|Promotional Image Oswald-funko-metallic.jpg|Oswald POP! Toy Tron costume Oswald 2.jpg Tronoswald.png 032c4d_a5065f99f0e5229a85d17fe5267f7ad6.jpg|Promotional render. Screen Shot 2017-03-19 at 6.32.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 1.40.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 1.41.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 1.41.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 1.42.52 PM.png maxresdefault.jpg o1.png o3.png o5.png 07.png Screen Shot 2018-02-24 at 7.40.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-24 at 3.08.00 PM.png that-son-of-a-mintz.png oswald render.jpg|A render of Oswald from the Japanese Epic Mickey site Texture.png|Oswald texture Tex_0133_0.jpg|Oswald's Texture in Epic Mickey 2 Oswald brushing his ears.png|Oswald brushing his ears Category:Images